Ernie/Mario and Luigi
Ernie, retitled Mario and Luigi for American audience, is the sixteenth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-second episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Break Van/Donald and Douglas. Cast *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *Ernie the Giant Chicken (from Family Guy) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Goombas (from Mario) as The Troublesome Trucks *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (cameo) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry (cameo) *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Mario and Luigi are brothers, and have arrived from the Mushroom Kingdom to help Mayor Adam West, but only one plumber had been expected. The brothers meant well, but did cause confusion. Mayor West had given them numbers; Mario 9, and Luigi 10, but he was still planning to send one plumber home. There was a giant chicken named Ernie in the yard that had taken a dislike to Luigi. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His work was late, and he was blamed. Luigi began to worry. Mario, his brother, was angry." Mario: "You're a muckle nuisance!" Narrator: "Said Mario." Mario: "It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting!" Ernie: "You can't." Narrator: "Said Ernie." Ernie: "I'm essential." Mario: "Ach! Are you?" Narrator: "Mario burst out." Mario: "You're nothing but a screechin' and a noise when all's said and done. Spite Luigi, would you? Take that!" Ernie: "Oh! Ow ow!" Narrator: "Cried Ernie." Mario: "There's more coming, should you misbehave." Narrator: "Ernie behaved better after that. Until one day, Mario had an accident. The road was slippery. He couldn't stop in time." (CRASH!) "Mayor West was most annoyed." Mayor Adam West: "I am disappointed, Mario. I did not expect such, um... clumsiness from you. I have decided to send Luigi back and keep you." Mario: "I'm sorry, sir." Narrator: "Said Mario." Mayor Adam West: "I should think so, too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Schemer will have to help with the goods work, while you are mended. Schemer won't like that." Narrator: "Mayor West was right. Schemer grumbled dreadfully." Luigi: "Anyone would think," Narrator: "Said Luigi." Luigi: "That Mario had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about a man and some tar barrels." Schemer: "Shut up!" Narrator: "Said Schemer." Schemer: "It's not funny!" Narrator: "He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident." Luigi: "Well, well, well," Narrator: "Said Luigi," Luigi: "Surely, Schemer, it wasn't you. You didn't say!" Narrator: "Schemer didn't say. He slouched sulkily away." Ernie: "He's cross." Narrator: "Snickered Ernie." Ernie: "We'll try to make him crosser still." Goombas: "Hold back!" Narrator: "Giggled the goombas to each other. Schemer did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edd's station. Luckily, Luigi was there." Schemer: "Help me up the hill, please." (Pant) Narrator: "Panted Schemer." Schemer: "These goombas are playing tricks." Luigi: "We'll show them!" Narrator: "Said Luigi. Slowly but surely, the snorting TV Characters forced the goombas up the hill, but Schemer was losing strength." Schemer: "I can't do it! I can't do it!" Luigi: "Leave it to me!" Narrator: "Shouted Luigi. The guard was anxious." Guard: "Go steady! Ernie's breaking!" Narrator: "Ernie was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edd came to clear the mess. Mayor West was on board." Mayor Adam West: "I might have known it would be Luigi!" Narrator: "He said." Edd: "Luigi was grand, sir." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "Schemer had no strength left, but Luigi worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard." Mayor Adam West: "Two would have been enough." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I want to be fair, Luigi, but... I don't know. I really don't know." Narrator: "Mayor West was making up his mind about something. But that's another story."